Fall For You
by mingpouty
Summary: Pertemuan sosok manis, kaya dan polos bernama Lee Sungmin dengan gigolo tampan yang telah menolongnya / "Senyum manismu mampu membuat hati ini berdetak kencang, Lee Sungmin. Tetapi, kau hanya mimpi bagiku" / CHAP 2 IS UP / KYUMIN FANFICTION! slight HaeMin! WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Akhh.. ahhh.. disanah sayanghhh.. terus begituhh.."

.

Desahan nikmat seorang wanita terdengar di salah satu kamar _club_ malam mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Pemilik desahan itu tengah merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa kala _spot_ di dalam _vagina_nya dihujam keras oleh ujung penis lelaki yang tengah 'menunggangi'nya. Lelaki dibelakangnya ini hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar diwajah tampannya, sesekai mendesah lirih karena lubang _vagina_ wanita yang tengah menungging itu sengaja diketatkan oleh sang pemilik.

Lelaki berwajah _stoic_ itu semakin menambah intensitas genjotan kepada _vagina_ wanita itu ketika wanita tersebut menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Wanita dengan wajah yang sedikit tua itu mencapai klimaksnya. Deru nafas kedua sosok itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Tubuh mulusnya ia hempaskan ke kasur ketika pria yang sejak satu jam lalu menggenjot tubuhnya itu mengeluarkan penis besar yang terbungkus kondom dari _vagina_nya.

Lelaki berwajar datar tapi menawan terlihat sedang melepas kondom yang membungkus penis miliknya lalu membuang kondom itu ketempat sampah. Ia mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai kamar tersebut lalu memakai kain-kain itu cepat. Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, pria tersebut bercemin, melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu hina di cerimin tersebut. Ia tersenyum pedih kepada bayangan dirinya di cermin besar itu.

Tubuh lelaki tampan itu tersentak kala ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu memperlihatkan senyum tampan yang akan membuat semua wanita terjatuh untuknya, termasuk wanita 'agak' tua yang ada dihadapannya.

.

"Apa kau puas malam ini, Sayang?" Lelaki tampan itu mengelus rambut wanita yang lebih pendek darinya lalu sedikit tersenyum kala wanita itu mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Aku selalu puas kalau bercinta denganmu, sayang. Tidak seperti saat aku bercinta dengan lelaki tua yang bahkan spermanya sudah cair begitu." Wanita tua itu mengeluarkan _aegyo _yang dibuat-buat di depan lelaki tampan yang terlihat sekali ingin muntah melihat _failed aegyo_ tersebut.

Tetapi lelaki itu harus bersikap baik disini, karena ia sedang bekerja. Lelaki itu tertawa lalu berujar "Hahaha.. Kau bisa menghubungiku selagi kau membutuhkanku, sayang."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi ketika aku membutuhkan penis besarmu untuk menumbuk spot _vagina_ku... Dan ini untukmu, sayang. Semoga kau tidak keberatan jika aku membutuhkan 'jasa'mu lagi. Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Wanita itu berujar seraya menyerahkan amplop tebal kepada lelaki yang tengah tersenyum melihat amplop itu.

Pria tampan itu terus mengambil amplop tebal berisi uang dengan nilai jutaan won, lalu mengecup wanita tua dihadapannya dan berucap. "Terima kasih kembali, sayang. Hubungi aku kalau kau 'membutuhkan' ku lain kali." Lalu lelaki itu melepas pelukannya bersama wanita tua tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum ia keluar, lelaki itu mendengar suara wanita yang berteriak..

"Sampai jumpa, Guixian.."

.

**Fall For You**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered [1/-]**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

**ps : coba baca sampai bawah-bawahnyaa dulu ya. biar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita (?)**

.

.

Kring...Kring

Suara jam weker terdengar begitu memengakan telinga seolah memaksa sosok yang masih bergelung mesra dengan selimut hangat miliknya untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Suara nyaring jam itu masih terdengar kalau saja sang empu kamar tidak melemparkan boneka _bunny_ miliknya kearah jam berisik berbentuk kodok yang berpose sedang memeletkan lidahnya sehingga membuat jam lucu yang sejak tadi berbunyi itu berhenti bersuara karena nasib malang yang juga dialami teman-temannya (re:jam weker lainnya) yang jatuh dari meja nangkas dan rusak.

"Enghh.." Sosok itu sedikit tersenyum kala indra pendengarnya tidak menangkap suara berisik yang sejak tadi menggangu tidurnya. Sosok itu baru saja ingin melanjutkan 'mimpi indah' kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara lain yang tak kalah berisik dari suara jam weker yang telah ia rusak tadi.

.

"HYUNG! YA LEE SUNGMIN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR HEH?! JAM SUDAH MENUNJUKAN JAM DELAPAN TAPI KENAPA KAU MASIH SANTAI DIKASURMU? YAAA! CEPAT KAU BANGUN! ATAU KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN SEMUA KOLEKSI BENDA PINKMU TELAT MUSNAH, LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sosok Lee Sungmin itu langsung mendudukan dirinya ketika ia mendengar ancaman yang dilayangkan _dongsaeng_ tak sedarah dibalik pintu mewah itu kepada dirinya. Ia mulai menggerutu dan membiasakan sinar-sinar matahari yang seakan mengetuk-ngetuk matanya untuk terbuka.

"Dasar ikan kurang ajar! Kenapa selalu hal itu yang ia jadikan ancaman? Tidak kreatif sekali sihhh." Sungmin bergerutu sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya "Dan apa katanya? Baru jam delapan pagi saja ikan itu sudah berisik sekali. Jam delapan kan masih pagi untuk-" Sosok imut itu berhenti menggerutu kala obisiannya melihat jam dinding yang tergantung dikamar tersebut dengan jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka 8.

Sungmin langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum berteriak kepada sang dongsaeng dibalik pintu kamar "KYAAAA... AKU AKAN KELUAR DALAM 15 MENIT LAGI HAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam itu menghentikan lajunya didepan sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki kapitalisasi paling besar di Korea Selatan, yakni _Lee Electronic_. _Lee Electronic_ adalah perusahaan teknologi terbesar di dunia berdasarkan pendapatan dan sejauh ini perusahaan terdaftar terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok tampan –mungkin sosok satunya bisa dikatakan manis- yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sosok tampan terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu, di ikuti oleh karyawan-karyawan terpercaya disana.

Dua sosok lelaki tampan itu menebar senyum mempesona milik mereka ketika banyak karyawannya yang memberikan senyum dan sapaan selamat pagi kepada kedua sosok yang menduduki jabatan tertinggi diperusahaan ini.

Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah kaki sosok yang lebih manis diantara dua sosok itu berhenti -membuat semua karyawan yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya- kala ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat lelaki tua berseragam _office boy_ perusahaannya tengah terbatuk-batuk sambil mengepel lantai kantor yang bahkan masih bersih.

.

"Aku akan membereskan ini, tuan."

"Tidak perlu." Sosok manis itu menghentikan pergerakan karyawannya yang seperti ingin menegur lelaki tua tersebut. _Namja_ manis itu menunjukan raut sedih lalu menghampiri sosok tua yang sedang menyenderkan tubuh lemas kedinding bercat biru perusahaannya, membuat semua mata yang ada di _lobby_ gedung besar _Lee Electronic_ memperhatikan 'Boss' imut yang saat ini menepuk pelan bahu lelaki tua berseragam OB.

.

"_Ahjussi_, waeyo? Apa kau sakit? Wajah mu pucat sekali." Sosok manis dengan jabatan tertinggi diperusahaan ini terlihat membimbing tubuh lelaki tua dan mendudukan tubuh lemas itu ditangga yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Sosok manis itu menatap cemas pria yang wajahnya makin memucat ketika melihat dirinya.

"_Mianhada_ tuan_, jeongmal mianhada_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan saya karena telah lancang beristirahat di jam bekerja. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong jangan pecat saya." Lelaki tua itu berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memohon maaf kepada lelaki imut yang berstatus bosnya.

.

"YAISH! Kau berbicara apa, _ahjussi_? Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat dan kau batuk-batuk seperti itu. Kau pasti terlalu giat berkerja dan lupa sarapan kan?"Sang _namja_ tua menggeleng takut-takut yang menandakan kalau dirinya belum sarapan. "Aish! Pantas saja kau lemas. Lain kali sebelum kerja kau harus sarapan terlebih dulu. Akan ku pecat kau kalau aku tahu ajhussi tidak sarapan. _Arraseo_?" Namja manis mulai mengoceh untuk bawahannya ini. Sosok itu bertolak pinggang lalu melototkan matanya –bermaksud mengancam dengan membuat wajah seseram mungkin- tapi tatapan yang ia berikan untuk mengancam malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata semua karyawan yang tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"B-baiklah tuan Sungmin, lain kali saya akan sarapan sebelum bekerja. Dan maaf atas kesalahan saya hari ini. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Pria tua itu membungkukan tubuhnya 90derajat kepada sosok 'Sungmin' yang tengah mengomelinya sejak tadi.

"Nah itu baru bagus. Awas saja kalau _ajhussi_ tidak sarapan setiap paginya. Aku akan marah! _Ajhussi_ harus menjaga kesehatan ne? Jangan sampai sakit." Sungmin tersenyum ketika ia melihat kepala si _ajhussi_ mengangguk mantap atas permintaannya.

.

.

Sosok lain yang berada tidak jauh dari Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang _hyung_ imutnya. Sungmin memang baik hati kepada semua orang. Tidak salah jika orang-orang disekeliling _namja _manis itu begitu menyayangi sosok tersebut, termasuk dirinya.

"_Hyung_... _Meeting_ akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap." _Namja_ tampan itu memanggil sang _hyung_ dengan suara lembut yang mampu membuat _yeoja _manapun jatuh cinta hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Sungmin menengok sebentar ke asal suara lalu mengangguk. Ia menepuk pelan bahu _ahjussi_ tua tadi lalu berujar "ingat! _Ahjussi_ harus menjaga kesehatan, ne?" Tak lupa sosok manis itu memberikan senyum serta membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkan sosok _ahjussi_ tua dan mendekat ke arah sang _dongsaeng_.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kepada sosok tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya lalu menarik lengan tersebut untuk memasuki _lift _yang sudah terbuka.

.

.

Ada yang bertanya siapa mereka? Ya itulah Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin. Dua sosok tampan bak pangeran di negri dongeng itu benar-benar nyata. Mereka disebut _Lee Brother _karena mereka bermarga sama walaupun tidak sedarah.

Lee Donghae, Sosok tampan yang kalau digambarkan seperti _prince_ phillip adalah sosok kaya, pintar, tampan, ber-atittude baik dan mungkin tidak ada kekurangan di sosok Lee Donghae. Semua wanita rela bertelanjang di depan sosok tampan ini untuk menarik perhatian putra pertama Lee Donghwa, salah satu milyader terkaya di Korea Selatan. Donghae telah mendapatkan gelar masternya di usia yang ke dua puluh tiga dikarenakan otak cerdas dan sifat lembutnya kepada semua orang. Saat ini, Lee Donghae tengah menduduki kursi wakil direktur disalah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea.

.

Dan Lee Sungmin, sosok manis, penyayang, baik hati, lembut adalah penerus tunggal semua harta kekayaan Lee Chunhwa, Lee terkaya di Korea Selatan. Sungmin sendiri adalah sosok yang sangat unik. Walaupun mempunyai wajah manis yang bahkan lebih manis dari _yeoja_ sungguhan, tetapi lelaki manis tersebut adalah salah satu atlit taekwondo terhebat dikampusnya dahulu. Sungmin bukanlah sosok manja yang begitu saja mendapatkan posisi direktur diperusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia memulai karirnya dari karyawan biasa diumur 22 tahun dan di umur ke 24 nya ia sudah dapat menduduki kursi direktur diperusahaan tersebut karena kinerja dan ide-ide luar biasa yang ia tuangkan untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Walau begitu, sosok Lee Sungmin tidaklah sempurna. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tuan muda Lee ini adalah seorang _Gay_.

.

.

"_Kajja_ Hae! Kita harus meeting duapuluh menit lagi. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu!"

Sosok 'Hae' itu memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar penuturan sang _hyung_. Pintu lift tertutup bersamaan dengan jari-jari Donghae yang mencubit gemas pipi gembul milik _hyung_nya. Membuat sang empu pipi memekik pelan lalu mem_pout_kan bibir ber_shape _M miliknya.

"Ah _waeyooo_~~~ ini sakit Hae~~" Sambil merajuk, Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Donghae yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang membuang waktu disini, Lee Sungmin? Kalau saja kau tidak bersikap baik kepada OB tadi, mungkin kita sudah bisa beristirahat sebentar diruangan."

Sungmin semakin mem_pout_kan bibir miliknya ketika mendengar penuturan Donghae lalu namja manis itu melayangkan protesnya "Apa aku salah kalau berbuat baik kepada semua orang, Hae? Aku hanya tidak tega melihat tubuh OB yang terlihat sakit dan lemas malah bekerja. Alm. Umma selalu menyuruhku untuk berbuat baik terhadap siapapun, tak terkecuali. Apa aku salah?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang _hyung_ imutnya ini.

.

.

Ting..

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan menunjukan angka 16 dengan lampu yang menyala, menandakan mereka sudah sampai kelantai yang mereka tuju. Donghae mengacak gemas rambut hitam Sungmin dan berujar sebelum ia membawa dirinya keluar dari lift. Meninggalkan sosok manis yang terlihat membeku akibat perkataannya.

"_Ani. Hyung_ selalu benar. Lee Sungmin selalu benar dengan sikap dan tingkah lakunya. Justru sifatmu yang seperti itu mampu membuat Lee Donghae mencintai Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHA jangan gebukin aku karena belum ada kyumin moment di chapter ini. Ya namananya juga FF berchapter, jadi harus ada pengenalannya dulu dong xD

Well, karna ini FF chaptered aku yang pertama, aku mau liat dulu respon para reader buat FF ku ini. Gimana pun aku ga terbiasa membuat FF berchapter, tapi berkat dorongan kalian semua (?) aku nekat bikin FF berchapter.

Kalau responnya bagus sih aku bakal lanjutin FF ini, tapi kalo engga ya terpaksa aku ga lanjutin FF ini dan kembali ke dunia ku yang hanya membuat FF FF oneshoot (?)

Pendek ya? Sengajaaa~ kan intro doang xD

Di chapter depan (kalo ada yang minat) aku bakal menguak siapa itu Guixian diatas (?) (walaupun udah tekuak(?))

Dan apa? Banyak haemin? Wkwkwkwkwkwkw buat mendukung cerita ko xD kan aku bilang aku juga suka HaeMin, tapi hanya sekedar suka loh. Aku tetep mendukung KyuMin seratus persen menjadi sepasang suami-suami (?) dan pair akhir di FF ini tetep KyuMin. Tenang aja ya chingudeul tersayang~

Maaf buat typo. Serius padahal aku udah teliti ngeditnya, tapi kalau masih ada typo yang mengganggu mohon dimaafkan yaaaa.

Dan aku gajago merangkai kata kaya author-author lain disetiap FF bagus milik mereka. Beginilah gaya tulisan aku, nyeleneh, acak-acakan, banyak typonya TT

kalau ada masukan dari temen-temen buat FFku yang banyak kekuarangannya ini, bilang aja ya. biar aku bisa lebih belajar.

Udah ya segitu aja ngocehnya. Kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya bisa lewat PM atau ke twitter ku langsung: at mingpouty aku ga gigit ko, tenang aja /wink/

.

Terakhir, anak baik pasti memberikan review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall For You**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered [2/-]**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

**ps : coba baca sampai bawah-bawahnyaa dulu ya. biar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita (?)**

.

.

Seakan tidak terjadi apapun antara Donghae dan Sungmin, kedua insan sesama jenis itu telah asik dengan dunia mereka setelah mereka sampai keruangan masing-masing. Sungmin hanya sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan _dongsaeng_ tak tersedarahnya itu, tetapi kemudian Sungmin tidak menganggap pernyataan Donghae serius. Ia berfikir kalau _dongsaeng_nya hanya bercanda atas apa yang Donghae ucapkan.

Sekarang Donghae tengah menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang akan dipresentasikan hari ini sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terlihat sedang menyiapkan diri untuk presentasi hari ini.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah siap?" Pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya lelaki tampan pencinta ikan itu. Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Aish! Aku sangat gugup, Hae." _Namja_ manis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas yang ia pakai lalu mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Tangan Donghae ikut mengusap keringat di dahi Sungmin sambil berujar "Tidak usah gugup, _Hyung_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Lee Sungmin adalah yang terbaik."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae. Rasa gugupnya perlahan menghilang. "Terimakasih Hae. Ayo kita mulai!"

.

.

Meeting yang berjalan sekitar 1 jam itu berjalan sangat tenang. Sungmin terlihat begitu menawan ketika dirinya memimpin meeting tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar ketika Sungmin menyelesaikan presentasinya. Lelaki berparas manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika melihat seisi ruangan tersenyum kearahnya kala ia menyelesaikan presentasinya.

.

.

Sebagian karyawan dari Lee Electronic menunggu kedua boss dan beberapa rekan mereka didepan ruang meeting ketika mereka mendengar bahwa project relasi antara Lee Electronic dan salah 1 perusahaan electronic di Swedia telah sukses. Satu langkah lagi perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja akan menggepakan sayap bisnisnya ke negara electronic tercanggih di dunia.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan menampakan 2 sosok berwajah tampan dan manis sekaligus kekanakan tengah tersenyum kepada mereka. Sosok manis dengan jabatan tertinggi tersebut berteriak senang "Kita berhasil! Perusahaan kita akan membuka cabang di Swedia. Kyaa aku senang sekali! Apakah kalian senang?"

Semua orang yang ada di depan pintu ruang meeting tersenyum melihat tingkah sang boss imutnya kemudian mereka mengangguk.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan _sajangnim_ untuk project ini. Kami ikut bahagia, _sajangnim_."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat karyawan-karyawan yang begitu baik kepadanya. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk lalu berucap dengan suara khas miliknya. "itu juga berkat kerja keras kalian juga! Cha, untuk merayakan keberhasilan bersama ini. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Donghae men-traktir kalian sepuasnya?"

Senyum merekah terlihat di wajah pekerja Lee electronic mendengar penuturan sang boss imut mereka. "wah jinjjayo? Bagaimana kalau kita ke club saja, _sajangmin_?" timpa salah 1 karyawan laki-laki bermata sipit.

"Club? Baiklah baiklah~ kurasa tidak buruk~ kita akan ke club merayakan ini."

"yeayy!"

.

.

"Bolehkah aku meminta air putih?" Suara bass yang sedikit berteriak itu terdengar ditengah hiruk pikuk suara deguman musik yang begitu keras.

Sang bartender memberi segelas berisi air putih kepada lelaki yang mempunyai suara bass tadi dan tersenyum ketika melihat '_dongsaeng_' nya menghabiskan air dingin dengan sekali _tegukan 'seperti orang dehidrasi saja'_ batinnya.

"_Hyung,_ entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang berbeda malam ini. Kenapa aku begitu gugup?" Kyuhyun mengadu kepada sosok bartender yang ia panggil _hyung_. Merasa sedikit nyeri ketika sang _hyung_ menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau gugup? Cassanova sepertimu bisa merasakan gugup?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, sang hyung memang tak bisa diajak serius.

"Aish percuma saja berbicara denganmu, _monkey_." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan sosok yang sudah bersiap untuk menimpuk kepalanya dengan gelas.

"Kurang ajar kau, setan!"

.

.

"Cha! Kalian pilihlah apapun yang kalian mau disini. Tidak usah sungkan haha tapi ingat, jangan bermain kepada _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ disini! Aku tak mau karyawan Lee electronic yang terkenal sopan tercemar karena ketahuan tidur dengan wanita-wanita disini haha" Sungmin berbicara kepada seluruh karyawan yang ikut untuk merayakan keberhasilan Lee Electronic ketika mereka telah sampai disalah 1 ternama di Seoul.

Setelah melihat anggukan serempak yang dilakukan karyawannya, Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawa _namja_ manis itu menjauh dari tempat yang diduduki karyawannya lalu behenti dikursi yang ada didepan bartender.

Keduanya mendudukan _butt_ mereka dikursi tersebut lalu memesan minuman kepada sang bartender dan cemilan untuk menemani kedua sosok sesama jenis kepada sang _waiters_.

"_Hyung_, kau luar biasa saat presentasi tadi. Kau membuat mereka terpana dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu." Donghae berujar dengan tangan yang mengangkat gelas berisi alkohol yang barusan ia pesan dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu mencomot kentang goreng dengan taburan keju diatasnya. "Mmm.. kau berlebihan Hae. Ini semuakan juga berkat kerja kerasmu juga karyawan-karyawan yang lain, tidak sepenuhnya hasil kerjaku sendiri."

Donghae menggeleng seraya berujar "Kurasa tidak. Mungkin karena bule itu menyukaimu." Raut wajah Donghae berubah dan namja tampan itu memanyunkan bibirnya "apa-apaan dia? Miminta alamat rumahmu? Untuk apa rekan kerja meminta alamat rumah partnernya? Mau mengajak kencan, heh?"

Sungmin tergelak mendengar penuturan Donghhae. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pelan bibir Donghae yang manyun itu. "Aish.. Mungkin dia takut aku menipunya, Hae. Jadi dia meminta alamat rumahku hahhaha"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, _hyung_."

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
_neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon_  
_dasi ileoseol geoya_

_naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul_  
_himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon_  
_huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_

suara merdu seseorang mengintrupsi obrolan antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Club yang tadinya berisik dengan musik khas club malam, kini tergantikan dengan musik ballad dan menampilkan pria berparas tampan bak pangeran dengan suara yang mampu membuat seisi club mengalihkan kegiatannya dan memusatkan pandangannya ke _namja_ tampan itu. Sosok tampan itu bernyanyi dengan mata yang terpejam, seakan sangat mendalami lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

Semua wanita memandang kagum sosok bersuara emas di atas mini stage di club itu. Ah sepertinya tidak hanya wanita.. karena pria manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu ikut memejamkan mata dan ikut bernyayi sesekali tersenyum dalam nyanyiannya.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar ketika lelaki tampan itu selesai bernyanyi. Yang mau tak meu membuat sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya dan memperhatikan 'lelaki bersuara emas' yang sudah menuruni mini stage.

Sungmin mencolek tangan bartender di hadapannya lalu memulai kekepoannya. "Hey kenapa di club seperti ini ada yang menyanyi lagu ballad? Lalu siapa pria tadi? Apa dia penyanyi sungguhan? Suaranya merdu sekali~~~" Sungmin menunjukan _foxy eyes_ berbinar miliknya kepada sang bartender dan membuat Donghae berdecak kesal karna sepertinya _hyung_ kesayangannya ini begitu tertarik kepada sosok itu.

Eunhyuk terkekeh lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tetapi dengan mata yang terus menatap kagum sosok Lee Donghae "club ini memang berbeda dengan club club lain. Setiap malamnya akan ada lagu request-an dari pengunjung yang membayar lebih dari 100.000 won. Dan Guixian lah yang akan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Suaranya sangat bagus kan? Ditambah parasnya yang begitu tampan~"

Sungmin mengangguk pertanda setuju dan mengerti dengan perkataan bartender manis ini yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _dongsaeng_nya.

"Hmm.. Guixian ya.." Entah mengapa Sungmin begitu tertarik kepada sosok guixian yang mempunya garis wajah angkuh tetapi sekaligus memiliki suara yang begitu indah.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar?" Donghae begitu khawatir dengan _hyung_ imutnya ini. Ia sudah mencoba melarang Sungmin untuk meminum alkohol terlalu banyak, tetapi Sungmin tidak mendengarkannya malah semakin bertarung kepada karyawan-karyawan yang menantangnya. Donghae tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini –_hyung_ kesayangannya akan mabuk berat- karna Sungmin tidak bisa minum alkohol begitu banyak.

"Aku yakin Hae~ aku sudah menelpon supir untuk menjemputku. Aish sebaiknya kau pulanglah. Sebelum jalanan semakin sepi." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Donghae dan sesekali tangannya yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku pulang. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa-apa. Besok pagi aku akan kerumahmu, _arraseo_?" tangan donghae mengelus sayang rambut hitam sang hyung. Ia sedikit tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya –berpose mengusir- membuat Donghae berdecak kesal.

"Halke." Donghae mengecup kening Sungmin dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar ikan. _Aigoo_ kepalaku sakit sekali" Sungmin berjalan keluar Sambil sesekali meraba-raba tembok bercat putih itu. Meninggalkan sosok lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

.

.

"Hyukjae _hyung_, aku pulang duluan!" kyuhyun menepuk bahu sosok yang ia panggil Hyukjae yang tengah meracik minuman untuk pelanggannya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Bukankah ada perempuan yang menunggumu sedari tadi? Ia ingin kau temani malam ini." Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak mood, _hyung. Halke_~" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Eunhyuk dan berlalu keluar club.

"_Magnae_ sialan! Seenaknya saja menepuk kepala orang!" Umpat Eunhyuk pelan sebelum ia meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri jalanan yang terlihat sangat sepi, sesekali terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang semakin membuat suasa semakin menyeramkan.

"Menjauh dari tubuh ku, sialan! Ya! Mau apa kau melepas bajuku?!"

"Cepat tahan tangan dan kakinya. Sepertinya mangsa kita kali ini sangat menggiurkan. Selain kaya raya, dia juga mempunya wajah yang manis dan tubuh yang bagus. Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini."

Indra pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari ujung gang. Dialog beberapa lelaki terdengar seperti bukan orang baik (?) terbukti dari teriakan suara lain yang terdengar seakan meminta tolong.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah suara dan menemukan 2 orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri, 2 orang lelaki tengah memegangi1 lelaki yang sedang terbaring ditanah sambil meronta-ronta dengan tubuh bagian atas yang menampakan bagian depannya karna kancing-kancing yang sudah terlepas.

"YA! SIALAN! SEDANG APA KALIAN?!" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat kelima _namja_ tersebut menolehkan kepala kearahnya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin intens sebelum ddirinya mulai menghajar keempat lelaki yang menyerangnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun begitu lihai menghajar satu persatu penjahat itu. Akan tetapi pertahanannya runtuh ketika perutnya ditendang keras oleh salah satu penjahat berbadan besar. Ia jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan musuhnya tidak mensia-siakan itu. Mereka mengeroyok Kyuhyun yang sedang tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata merasakan sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum dirinya mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Membuat dirinya membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan tubuh musuh mushnya yang tumbang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang sedang memegang balok dengan nafas yang terengah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Shhhh.."

Namja yang sudah babak belur itu berdiri, ia melihat semua musuhnya yang tumbang, Kyuhyun membatin _'Pasti namja manis ini yamng menumbangkan mereka.. eh? Manis? Aishhh.'_

_._

_._

BRUK..

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang tidak lazim (?) _namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan melototkan mata ketika indra pengelihatannya menangkap siluent manis dengan kemeja tak terkancing itu tergeletak ditanah dengan mata terpejam.

Pingsan?

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi gembul lelaki manis itu dan melihat sekitar. Kali saja ada yang bisa membantu mereka. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang tengah terlelap dikasur empuk mereka "YA! Gwaenchana? Ireona!" Kyuhyun menatap lelaki manis ini dan obisiannya tak sengaja melihat dada mulus dengan dua tonjolan menggemaskan yang seakan meminta untuk di emut dan di hisap kuat oleh bibirnya.

"_Oh shit_! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aish!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutupi tubuh mulus itu dan menggendong tubuh berisi tersebut entah kemana.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah menampakan sinarnya, membuat semua mata yang masih terpejam terpaksa terbuka. Seperti mata sosok manis yang tengah membiasakan foxy indahnya dari sinar keemasan itu. Lelaki manis tersebut mulai menduduki tubuhnya dan menyentuh kepalanya karna pusing yang luar biasa mendera.

"Aigoo apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Sshh.." bersamaan dengan kesadaran Sungmin yang sudah terkumpul, lelaki berparas manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang sangat asing "Dimana ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan asing tersebut dengan bertumpu pada dinding bercat biru disepanjang ruangan asing ini. Langkah _namja_ manis itu menelusuri tiap sisi ruangan yang sepertinya apartemen. Ketika telingannya mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keruangan paling pojok.

"Omo! Siapa kau?" sungmin terjengkit kala pandangannya melihat sosok tampan dengan luka-luka diwajah pemuda itu tapi tidak mengurangi pesona yang terpancar dari sosok tampan tersebut.

Lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari pintu dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti situasi segera mendekat dan menduduki tubuhnya dikursi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sosok tampan yang sedang memasukan sup kedalam mangkuk.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan sosok tampan tersebut lalu tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Eoh? Bukankah kau lelaki tampan bersuara indah tetapi berwajah datar yang semalam bernyanyi di club? Ahhh~ siapa namamu ya? Gui... Guimian? Ahhhh.. kenapa penyakit pelupaku mulai kambuh? Aish!"

Kyuhyun membawa mangkuk berisi sup itu dan meletakannya didepan Sungmin. Lelaki tampan itu duduk di hadapan lelaki manis yang menurutnya hyper sekali. Apakah lelaki manis itu sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam yang dirinya hampir diperkosa? Entahlah. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan lelaki manis itu yang tengah berpikir dengan pose yang sangat menggemaskan. Tak sadar senyum samar terlihat dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ah _molla_! Aku lupa~" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya tapi tak lama kemudian senyum manis kembali terlihat menghiasi bibir bershape M itu. "Ah~ bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan saja? Biar aku tak usah susah-susah untuk meningat namamu. Eotte? Kau mau kaaaan?~" Sungmin mulai memperlihatkan puppy eyes miliknya lalu berucap kembali. "Lee Sungmin imnida~ kau bisa memanggil ku Sungmin, Minnie, Ming, Mingie, atau siapapun yang kau mau~ siapa namamu?" Senyum manis itu belum hilang dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya membeku melihat senyuman itu.

'_Senyummu mampu membuat hatiku berdetak kencang, Lee Sungmin.'_

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar lalu membalas perkenalan Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun pun tersentak dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Sungmin tersenyum lucu ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu suka mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun. Lelaki manis itu mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun seraya berujar "Ahhh! Cho Kyuhyun? Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyunnie~"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek? jelek? ah jujur aja aku agak ragu buat post ini. tapi ya mau gimana lagi? kan harus post hahaha

ohiya aku bakal semi hiatus (?) soalnya udah mulai uts sama pkl.

tapi aku janji bakal update chap 3 secepatnya ko. soalnya plotnya emang udah diketik. sabar aja ya nungguinnya.

dan maaf soal typo FIN di chap 1 HAHAHAHA fatal banget ya typonya -_-

makasih buat masukan masukan yang kalian kasih buat aku. aku beneran mencoba pelajarin itu loh. kalo masih ada yang kurang di tulisanku, maklumin ya namanya juga masih belajar (?)

buat basher? aku ga peduli sama kalian serius. jadi jan cape-cape buat bash fict ini karena gabakalan aku dengerin wkwk

udah ah cuap-cuapnya.

terakhir, anak baik pasti berikan review ;)


End file.
